


[莱罗]Swaying Blade Lullaby

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Reinhard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Power Imbalance, Prison Sex, Sexual Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 罗存活if又苦又雷的ABO生怀流，双A，软禁
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	[莱罗]Swaying Blade Lullaby

1.

罗严塔尔被带回费沙，仍旧住在他住惯的旧官邸里，只是侍从全被换了一拨。

新来的侍从从不与他讲话，只是像没有语音功能的机器一样，静默地服务着内置程序设定的用户。有医师定时问诊，望闻问切他胸口的外伤，但是除了基本的社交礼仪与惜字如金的必要医嘱外，不肯多说哪怕一句话。嘴巴之紧，让他有理由相信这些人都来自军方纪律最严的某几个部门。

他被要求将用过的衣物、布草与餐具放入指定的回收篮里，再定时领取新下发的。

有时送来的物资会附纸条，抬头一律称呼他为罗严塔尔元帅。

罗严塔尔早已不是新领土总督。他被发还元帅位阶，所以还有个官邸可住；手下却没有哪怕一个兵。俸禄照发，但罗严塔尔已无权限调度他的任何银行账户。

位极人臣的煊赫，与拥兵自重的岌岌可危，十万烽烟都成为恍如隔世的滑稽戏；唯一留下来陪伴他的，只有一片死寂的陌生旧宅。

米达麦亚没来见他；罗严塔尔愿意相信，要么是米达麦亚不知道他在此处活着，要么是米达麦亚无权前来。

但是皇帝也没有来。

2.

罗严塔尔早知道，他连被杀的价值也都没有。

但皇帝为何非得要他活着呢？

罗严塔尔立即联想到优布·特留尼西特。出人意料地与他一同被分派到总督府的名义僚友，表演欲超越国立剧团莎剧明星，极爱念歪诗。先是遭到他的软禁，又因为胆敢出言贬低皇帝被他同归于尽。

莫非皇帝眼里的罗严塔尔，也只不过是只满嘴滔滔不绝说着人话的老鼠罢了吗？留着是因为作为工具还有点用，所以要记得经常喂点饲料，以免让它饿死了。

可他还能派上什么用呢？难道有一天为他穿上盛装，命他出现在费沙都心广场当众念稿，令他做一标本，展示帝国皇帝如何宽宏大量、慈悲为怀吗？

他不愿做戴着锁链撕咬民众的无耻看家狗而反逆，竟然换来一个要去做粉饰太平、满脸浓妆的小丑的结局吗？

思及此处，罗严塔尔不寒而栗地笑起来。

3.

可这一天毕竟没有来。他的人生是一潭死水，什么也都不会来。

我不是死了，而是正在死去。罗严塔尔享受这样的过程。

深埋在无人知晓的灰烬中缓缓衰老——这般前景既然毫无生机可言，又何尝不是一种步向死灭的经过呢？

思维经过这样转换，罗严塔尔反而学会了安于软禁的生涯。

学习之为一种过程，起初总是难挨的。罗严塔尔便想到不如参考杨威利——那个拥有着罗严塔尔所没有的，可以在和平之世中安稳过活的能力的，非同一般的军人——换成他，该会做些什么呢？

幸而官邸设有藏书室和装潢典雅的书房，罗严塔尔干脆开始读书，偶尔也随笔一记自己的发想。他无论对军事还是政治，都还颇有些见地，写起读书笔记来，也相当像模像样。此外，罗严塔尔还有些自然的诗意，与激越的哲思。攒多了一些，就开始想要整理成文了。

可罗严塔尔如今的境遇，想来就算起上百十个笔名，到底也绝无发表的可能，他总是做不成真正的学者的。话说从头，其实本来也没人等着要读他的文章——或许有一大批人极有兴趣猎奇帝国名花终结者兼帝国首个叛臣的回忆录吧，然而罗严塔尔没兴趣写那些：他对自己的人生没有兴趣。

罗严塔尔便慢吞吞地随心做着，数月光阴如流水飞逝，他胸前的伤都快要长好了。

罗严塔尔做得慢，原还有其他缘由——楠木书桌上装饰着古典灯台，纯黑钢骨琉璃窗扇，在蝉鸣四起的凉润深夜，总有飞虫一头撞将上来；灯台底座上插着一面小旗，鲜红底色上飞腾着有翼金狮。

罗严塔尔每每握着钢笔写到滞涩之处，意欲加以细思，只要略一抬头，那扇小旗便闯进视野。原本从事着严谨逻辑思维的思绪立刻就会飘远，罗严塔尔常常就这样眼睛盯着金狮翅尖的绣线，独自呆坐上整整数个小时。醒神之后，有时可以直接回到书卷当中，有时却禁不住冷冷自嘲：

我竟已为他发了疯了。

4.

罗严塔尔照常起居；一日忽然感觉到体内的异动。

是腹腔之内某个内脏在动，伴随着体温几不可察地上涨零点几度。

同时上涨的还有隐秘的情欲。罗严塔尔只当这大约就是传说中的发情期。一直被超出他实际需要的性所包围，阿尔法罗严塔尔至今为止的三十三年人生中，竟从未经历过哪怕一次发情期。软禁生活缺少名花陪伴，清苦堪比修道院神牧，终于也要教会他罗严塔尔什么是欲求不满的滋味了吗？

罗严塔尔写纸条请求配布阿尔法抑制剂，很快得到批准，他当即自行注射。

但是体内的骚动非但没有平息，甚至愈演愈烈。他只觉得自己的身体好像发生了什么慢性的变化，一天比一天变得更加难以把握。

某一天清晨醒来，罗严塔尔发现自己的床单湿透了。他本应该毫无存在感的干燥阿尔法洞穴，竟然在无法自控地不停流水。他若无其事地将布草送去清洗——其实本来也别无他法的——当晚却觉得身体燥热到难以忍受。

他抵抗着震惊与羞耻，下定决心用手指抚慰自己。但他的洞穴除了会流水以外，竟然仍然是一个彻头彻尾的阿尔法洞穴，稍微放进一点就疼得他满头大汗。

他毫无办法，只能强自忍耐着又度过了失眠的几个夜晚。

5.

皇帝在一个雷雨交加的夜晚来到罗严塔尔的官邸。

他本已筋疲力尽，顺理成章被皇帝锁在床上，加以无慈悲的抱拥。

房间中另一位阿尔法的信息素，和那副身躯的僵硬，将凶猛的雄狮激发出雷霆震怒。

全宇宙中唯一连罗严塔尔也不能抗衡的至强信息素以倾轧之势碾碎了他所有防御，征服者侵略如火的铁蹄踏破了他被苦旱削弱的疆土；罗严塔尔的阿尔法穴道仍然那么该死的不知变通，被摧枯拉朽的王师大军强行通过，那疼痛感觉起来简直好像他已被撕成了两半。

在未曾有的剧痛中被剥夺主权的那一刻，电光火石、雷鸣电闪，罗严塔尔忽然明白了数日以来所受煎熬的正体。

想必是他的生殖腔被打开了。

已经来不及顾虑自己身为阿尔法却面临怀孕风险这个事实中不言而喻的荒谬之处，罗严塔尔首先想到：若要他再在世上多留一个孽种，不如要他就地去死。

对方显然是有备而来；深知自己若是怀孕，便绝不会再有容许堕胎的自由，罗严塔尔拼尽全力垂死挣扎起来。

锁住他赤裸身体的冰凉锁链在他猛烈的不顾一切的反抗中一直颤抖作响。

那些殊死抵抗最终都被一一碾碎，罗严塔尔实在控制不住自己，在皇帝面前放弃了全部尊严，痛哭着求莱因哈特不要射在里面。

玻璃落地大窗上传来震耳欲聋的瓢泼雨声，在盈满惊心动魄的电光与雷鸣的空间中，皇帝威仪不改，仍然全身散发着那种金色的圣洁光辉，极温柔又极残酷地微笑着无视了罗严塔尔的请求。

交媾结束后，阿尔法体内潜藏的兽性被激发，本能地寻求着完成标记。空气中弥漫着莱因哈特凛冽的信息素气味，密度极高。

即使生殖系统已经变成这副不伦不类的样子了，可罗严塔尔颈后的腺体也仍然是彻头彻尾的阿尔法腺体，里面充满同性相斥的气息，令莱因哈特无法下口。

最终，仿佛只是为了发泄咬合欲一般，莱因哈特低下头，一口狠狠地咬在了罗严塔尔颈上。

罗严塔尔叹息着停止了挣扎。他好像被狮子咬死了。

6.

事后莱因哈特仍旧抱着罗严塔尔慢慢平息。

莱因哈特以一种漠然的柔情态度，将罗严塔尔拥在怀里。他就像少女抚摸毛绒玩具那样，给予他极度无邪、无情绪而且近乎无意识的轻柔爱抚。胸前挂坠盒浮雕透出冷硬的花纹，抵在罗严塔尔背后仍然发痒的伤痕上。

罗严塔尔已经恨透了莱因哈特摇摆不定的挂坠盒，恨透了它晃动时杀人如钟摆剃刀，也恨透了莱因哈特永恒美丽的仪表。他已为拒绝这二者而付出过鲜血甚至生命，仍然无法将它们撼动哪怕丝毫。

7.

罗严塔尔苦笑着说道：“我的皇帝，能否请您告诉我，您究竟如何看待我？”

他的皇帝仍旧带着与将他复位元帅时同样的，满脸平静祥和的微笑：“罗严塔尔，卿是余的元帅。”

“您莫非恨着我吗？”

“余不会恨余的臣下。”

“那么，您为何对我做下这样的事？”

“卿真想知道吗？告诉卿倒也无妨。

“总的来说，是奥贝斯坦的主意。他认为王朝必须要有一名子嗣了。他又说，孩子母亲的人选是一个敏感问题，而故罗严塔尔元帅既然已经死了，自然就是最好的人选。若能继承卿那份全宇宙仅次于余的智慧与才华，想必会成为一位优秀的储君。

“说到底，余并不在乎自己到底会不会有孩子；余始终认为，皇帝的位置本就不应该是世袭，而是有能者居之。至于家庭嘛，就更……但是，奥贝斯坦提交的建言书如此完美，实在没有可以批驳的空间，余也就随他去了。

“毕竟，当年处置立典拉德一族之事，余全权交由卿来处理。可卿又把事情办成怎样了呢？余要的是连根拔起，然而卿亲身给那厮多添了后嗣。既然如此，卿再为余诞下一位皇子，旧账便可一笔勾销了，岂不是正合适吗？”

罗严塔尔完全呆滞。

莱因哈特浑然不觉地继续说道：“其实，奥贝斯坦也为余努力过，但是那个人好像并不具备任何性功能。”

罗严塔尔已开始发抖。“我还有最后一个问题。我的身体为何会变成这样？是您对我做了什么吗？”

莱因哈特略带几分惊讶：“当然是用药了！国立先端科学院生命科学研究局的最新成果。卿服下的可是全宇宙第一粒商业级制品。”

罗严塔尔作为囚徒，本没有立场怀疑送给他的任何一顿膳食，可谁又能想到给死人的膳食里也有暗藏玄机的可能呢？

能强令阿尔法的生殖腔敞开，那可真是一种神奇的药物。罗严塔尔作为军人，对医药技术发展的认识不比普通市民更多，他从不知道世上竟然已经有这样可以抗衡天命的神药。皇帝不愧为他的皇帝，一手遮天的本事在他死后继续与日俱增。

罗严塔尔万万不会想到，他最后的下场是做皇帝的子宫。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎自行畅想后续，我的全部动机就只有想要看罗怀莱的孩子而已。  
> 补充Starlightbuster太太提供的脑洞：这个莱罗真美丽！要说囚禁，罗莱其实搞不出什么，莱罗真有无限可能。罗这种人，不能给他一种以上的选择，把他强行塞到哪里，他就会半推半就地接受。他一边觉得自己要疯了，一边愉悦地在崩溃的临界点试探，一边无意义地反抗，一边渴望强大的威压让自己屈服。我已经激情脑补出三种后续！  
> TE版罗生娃后趁乱逃离，娃长大越来越像罗，莱常看着他想起旧事，曾经的细节让莱恋恋不舍，他开始疑惑自己到底为什么会选罗生下继承人，爱他吗？不爱吗？他每天都很焦躁，期待着可能永远不会再有的相见和无法得到的答案。  
> BE版罗生娃后心丧若死，莱频繁来找他，他默默配合各种play，变成一个没魂的偶，莱想带他出去走走，结果遇刺，罗挡刀死在他怀里，死之前说了一句没完成的模糊的表白。  
> HE版罗生娃以后，娃被莱带走，罗经过一段时间从打击中回复过来，像没事人一样开始了自在的监禁生活，莱本打算安顿好娃放他走，过来一看，突然好气不想放，于是半强制地开始长期炮友生活，直到有一天娃突然闯进了这个居所……


End file.
